


A Valid Question

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my Tumblr.</p><p>Nora decides the best place to ask Pyrrha and Yang who tops is at the breakfast table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valid Question

Four sets of eyes watched as Pyrrha gently pulled Yang into her lap, heedful of the tray in her hands. 

Yang rolled her eyes, but visibly relaxed when Pyrrha’s arms looped around her waist. 

Most of the table cooed at the sight. After all, there wasn’t a soul at the table who could claim to have never been helped by either of them, and to see them happy was sure to melt anyone’s heart. 

Unfortunately, someone there was never a fan of the calm, mushy, overly romantic moments.

“So…” Nora said, drawing the word out until all eyes were on her. “Who tops?”

Yang grinned, but a sudden tightening of Pyrrha’s arms kept her mouth shut. 

“Well-” Pyrrha started. 

“I’d think it’s pretty obvious.” Blake pointed out, waving her book towards the two. “I’ve never seen Pyrrha in Yang’s lap.” 

“Hey!” Yang protested. “That doesn’t mean anything! Pyrrha’s just bigger, and-” 

“So... you top?” Nora asked, tilting her head. 

Pyrrha buried her head into Yang’s hair, her face burning. 

Yang squeaked when she felt lips touch the back of her neck, and Blake waved a hand towards them before reopening her book, clearly implying they’d proven her point.

“Let’s be fair… Yang might be on top sometimes. I mean, Pyrrha is a lot bigger than her…” Yang looked torn between agreeing and glaring.

No one was sure which she decided on, but the look she shot Nora was pretty entertaining.

Weiss sniffed. “That’s not actual topping, that’s just pragmatism.”

“Then what  _is_  actual topping?” Nora asked, narrowing her eyes. 

Weiss smiled, leaning back. “It’s about control. One loses it and loves it, the other has it the whole time.” 

Blake shook her head. “That’s more dom and sub, though.”

“Exactly!” Nora blurted, waving her arms excitedly. “I’m not on top because I’m small, I’m-” 

“Guys.” Ruby spoke up, putting on her best leader voice. Yang sighed in relief, glad someone was putting a stop to this conversation. “None of us doubt that you top… pretty much anyone.” She said, nodding at Nora. “On the other hand, Yang…” She turned to her sister, grinning.

Yang tried to stare her down, but Ruby grinned wider. “Yang’s basically never topped anyone.” 

“I told you that in confidence!” Yang shouted over the sudden swell of laughter. 

Ruby shrugged, allowing the laughter to die down. “And I told you, word for word, if you seriously make me sit here and listen to your sex issues, you’d regret it later.” 

“It’s not an issue!” Yang hissed, reaching down to squeeze Pyrrha’s hand. “It was just an observation! Besides, that was last year, how do you know I don’t top Pyrrha?”

Ruby shrugged. 

Nora spoke up again. “Hey, Pyrrha? You’ve been quiet. Does Yang top?”

Pyrrha mumbled something into Yang’s neck, and Blake started laughing.

“Let me?!” Yang hissed, turning around in Pyrrha’s lap and robbing her of her hiding spot. “You  _let me_ top sometimes? I let you top!”

Pyrrha’s face was quickly approaching the color of her hair. “Honey, let’s not get into this-” 

Yang shoved her lips to Pyrrha’s, and the table catcalled. 

For a moment, Pyrrha leaned back, seeming to bask in the affection. And then Yang moaned into the kiss, and Pyrrha started  pushing back. 

Nora wolf whistled as Yang’s back touched the edge of the table, and slowly began leaning over it. 

Pyrrha finally pulled back, whispering something to Yang. 

Blake reddened immediately, and Yang buried her head into Pyrrha’s neck. 

Pyrrha stood, lifting Yang without any signs of exertion. “We’ll be back in a little while.”She set off for the exit.

“What about breakfast?” Nora called after them.

Yang raised a finger in response.


End file.
